Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the ifteen-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic the Hedgehog was the victim to the Death Saurer's Charge Particle Blast followed by Miles Prower, Amy, Knuckles the Echidna and Team Chaotix. Sonic is Paul Gekko's Ghost Guardian. Appearance Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of 3 feet 3 inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms & torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald green. He has 6 head quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. Personality After being killed by Eggman's Death Saurer, Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think, and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained, as he gets extremely twitchy and restless when cooked up a small space for too long. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, cool and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all forms of evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Background Fan made= =Early Life= Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on June 23 on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling around the world, driven by his restless spirit, in search for adventure to satisfy his thirst for thrills. At some point, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. Sonic would subsequently fight Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the scientist attempted time and again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. =Death= Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window killing him in the progress. =Revival= The Gekko Clan led by Kusanagi Gekko discovered the corpse of the Hedgehog and brought it to Yahweh's Altar. There Yahweh had rewarded the Gekko Clan by bringing Sonic back from the dead. =Freedom Civil War and Second Death= After Paul Gekko's twenty thousand year absence, Sonic the Hedgehog had found Paul Gekko training with Tsurugi Kenshin. Sonic the Hedgehog had to join forces with Paul Gekko in order to end Eggman's reign of terror. Paul Gekko was adamant in his desire to aid what he saw as an honorable and noble cause, and he abandoned both his training and his master. After forming the Heroes of the Old, Sonic the Hedgehog lost his life as he protected Paul Gekko from Stormtroopers sent by Dr. Eggman and he was cursed by Itekura Byakuya as a living spirit, being forced to becoming Paul Gekko's Ghost Guardian. |-|Comics= =Early Adventures= Not much is known about the Speedy Hero's early life, but when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, he would quickly make his presence known to the omelet dictator, constantly thwarting his plans at every turn. Sonic's heroism would be quickly known throughout the world, inspiring many heroes as a result. At some point he would come across the Knothole Freedom Fighters, who he gladly joined in their efforts to save Mobotropolis and all of Westside Island. In the process, he would bring down the original version of Eggman's flying fortress, the Death Egg. After these early victories, peace returned to South Island, until Sonic's friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. In the Underground Zone, Sonic fought against Coconuts of the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (also known as 6S Squad) and the first generation super-Badnik, Egg Antlion. After defeating them, Sonic came across the other two members of the S6 Squad, Scratch and Grounder, who pretended to use their double agent, Breezie as a hostage, but Sonic managed to take out both Scratch and Grounder before they could finish their sentence about harming Breezie. Sonic took Breezie along with him afterwards, who winded up betraying him, with Breezie revealing her betrayal to Sonic when they reached the Scrambled Egg Zone. It was here where the prototype version of Silver Sonic made its appearance and battled Sonic, but was eventually defeated. In the end, Sonic saved Tails from Dr. Eggman, and became reluctant to share the tale of Breezie's betrayal even with his closest friends, though Sally was apparently familiar with her. =Special Adventures= When Dr. Eggman conquered Little Planet after it appeared over Never Lake, Sonic went on a new adventure to stop him and save the small planet. On Little Planet there existed special stones known as the Time Stones, which were powerful gems capable of controlling the passage of time. Eggman had his eye on these stones all along, ever since the planet appeared on the last month of the year, and so he successfully chained Little Planet down on a mountain with his face carved into the mountain set about converting the world into a giant fortress. Sonic arrived on the scene to stop Eggman from taking all the Time Stones that would allow him to manipulate time and conquer the world. It was during this adventure that Sonic met Amy Rose, who had a massive crush on Sonic. Soon after meeting, Metal Sonic swooped in and kidnapped her. Sonic eventually caught up to Metal Sonic, and the two raced against each other in Stardust Speedway Zone, with Dr. Eggman flying closely behind to attack whoever was too slow. After Sonic outraced his metallic doppelganger, Metal Sonic got struck by Dr. Eggman's laser, leaving him out of the picture for the time being as Sonic was able to rescue Amy. Eventually, Sonic successfully prevented Dr. Eggman from obtaining any Time Stones and defeated the evil doctor. Eggman would not stay down easily, and eventually set out to relaunch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. He would be joined in this endeavor by Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the island and its source of flight, the Master Emerald. Knuckles was convinced that Sonic and Tails were trying to steal the Emerald, and he attacked Sonic and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him after the pair arrived on the island. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles in battle on several occasions, though Knuckles would eventually learn Eggman's true nature and the first Death Egg would be brought down for good. Sonic's battles with the mad doctor would continue, and he later went up against Eggman and the revived Metal Sonic who the doctor rescued from Little Planet. Sonic defeated the two in the doctor's revived Death Egg, the Death Egg Mk II, which was built around the small planet. =Chaos Saga= When the doctor hatched a plan involving his airship, the Egg Carrier, and the water-based Demi-God Chaos, Sonic had to team up with his friends in order to put a stop to the omelet dictator once more. While returning home through Station Square after being gone for a while on a long journey, Sonic encountered Chaos for the first time. Sonic defeated Chaos, but it escaped. The next day, Sonic saw Tails crash in his plane nearby and came to his aid. The fox took Sonic to see a plane he was working on, powered by a Chaos Emerald, but at the workshop Dr. Eggman appeared to take the Emerald. Though the duo beat Eggman, Eggman snatched the Chaos Emerald and revealed Chaos, whom he transformed into Chaos 1 with the Emerald and told his plan to make it invincible with all seven Chaos Emeralds and build Robotnikland upon Station Square. As Eggman fled, Sonic set out with Tails to get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Tails soon got two Emeralds, only for Eggman to briefly knock them out with sleeping gas and steal one. Unshaken, Sonic and Tails soon found another Chaos Emerald, but were attacked by Knuckles, who had been tricked by Eggman into believing that Sonic had at least one Emerald Shard. Sonic fought Knuckles until he dropped the Chaos Emeralds, which were then taken by Eggman and given to Chaos 2, transforming it into Chaos 4. After Sonic and the others beat it, Eggman escaped to his Egg Carrier. Sonic and Tails tried following him in the Tornado, but were shot down. Back on the ground, Sonic began looking for Tails, but met Amy who wanted him to protect a Flicky. Despite Sonic refusing, Amy followed him until they were attacked by ZERO, who soon kidnapped Amy. Sonic followed them as ZERO fled to the Egg Carrier until he reached a dead end, but then met Tails in the Tornado 2 who got them aboard the Egg Carrier. When they found Amy with Eggman however, Sonic was attacked by E-102 Gamma, but before Sonic could destroy Gamma, Amy convinced him to let the robot go. As the Egg Carrier began to crash, Sonic had Tails got Amy to safety while he followed Eggman. Eventually, Sonic found Eggman with Chaos 6 just as Big the Cat showed up to save his friend Froggy, who was trapped inside Chaos. After saving Froggy, Sonic defeated Chaos 6, but as Eggman escaped, Knuckles showed up, whom Sonic left Chaos to while he followed Eggman. On the way, Sonic found an ancient temple with a mural depicting a monster on the inside and a mysterious light which took him back in time to see the Altar of the Emeralds in ruins and Tikal trying to stop a catastrophe. Back in the present, Sonic found Eggman and beat him for good before reuniting with Tails again.While trying to rest, Sonic had to head out when Tails reported that Angel Island had fallen. There, they found both Knuckles and Eggman, and learned that Chaos was still alive, had rebelled against Eggman to destroy the world, and possessed six Chaos Emeralds. As they were heading out to get the last Emerald before Chaos, Sonic was drawn into the past again, where he saw the Knuckles Clan's attack on the altar and Tikal sealing herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald. Back in the present, Sonic and Tails found the Chaos Emerald in the Tornado 2, but lost it to Chaos, who became Perfect Chaos and attacked Station Square. As Perfect Chaos destroyed the Egg Carrier 2, Tikal came to Sonic to explain that Chaos was blinded by wrath. After Perfect Chaos released the drained Chaos Emeralds, Tikal wanted to seal Chaos again, but Sonic said it would not work as Chaos would still be full of rage. Sonic's friends then came with the Chaos Emeralds, claiming that he could still use their positive energy. Transforming into Super Sonic, Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos while neutralizing its anger. As Chaos and Tikal departed, Sonic noticed Eggman making his escape and decided to head off himself for his next adventure. =Super Sonic Saga= Another adventure would see Sonic gain a new rival in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic had to prove his innocence since Shadow was mistaken for him, and eventually Sonic and his friends made their way to Space Colony ARK, where Sonic and Shadow teamed up to stop the Biolizard. Sonic would later cross paths with Shadow again when Tails, Knuckles, and he joined forces to form Team Sonic. This group would battle Shadow's Team Dark and then join forces with them, Team Chaotix, and Team Rose to battle Neo Metal Sonic and his transformed state, Metal Overlord. =Battle with the Black Arms= When a gaping hole opened up in the sky and the Black Arms descended from the clouds causing pandemonium in the city below, Sonic worked with most of his friends and G.U.N.'s forces to repel their invasion of the planet. Eventually, Sonic and his friends once again met up with Shadow (they met up with him during this crisis) on the Black Comet. Shadow, who had gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds, was speaking with Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms who commanded Shadow to give up the Emeralds so that they could begin the 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. Sonic and the others, including Dr. Eggman, told Shadow not to listen to the alien leader. It was then revealed that Black Doom wished to harvest humans as an energy source. After taking the Emeralds from Shadow and using Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet down to the surface of the planet, Black Doom explained that he helped Professor Gerald create Shadow but only in return for the Chaos Emeralds, which were needed to bring the comet down to the surface, revealing that Shadow was actually created using Black Doom's DNA. As Eggman was in disbelief that his grandfather would betray the planet, Black Doom paralyzed everyone with a special gas and left them to be devoured by his alien offspring. As the end seemed near, Shadow suddenly heard Maria asking for help and he broke through the paralysis. Black Doom fled, leaving behind Shadow, the only hope for the planet. Eventually, Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fought Black Doom, who had transformed into Devil Doom, and in his super state used a super-powered Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet back into the planet's orbit and tear it apart with a blast from the Eclipse Cannon, saving the world and stopping the invasion. =Solaris Awakes= Sonic would continue to make new friends on his adventures, such as the powerful robot Emerl, who was later destroyed and rebuilt into Gemerl by Eggman. He would also befriend Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao while helping them save Cream's mother Vanilla, before helping fight off the invasion of the evil Black Arms. Future adventures saw him team up with the otherworldly princess Blaze the Cat to battle Dr. Eggman Nega, and later meet Marine the Raccoon and help her and Blaze battle Nega's Sol Zone Pirates led by Captain Whisker. He would then be caught up in Eggman's schemes to harness the power of a monstrous creature in an aborted timeline that saw him meet Silver the Hedgehog while battling the evil of Solaris. =Sonic Generations= At one point Sonic had to team up with a younger version of himself to battle two versions of Eggman and the evil Time Eater. The pair succeeded as they departed to their own timelines. =Dark Gaia Crisis= While hanging out with Tails, Sonic witnessed Dr. Eggman splitting Earth into seven regions with Chaos Control so he could turn each region into a part of the Eggman Empire. Sonic thus set out with Tails to restore the world and collect the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman could. During their adventure, Sonic and Tails found Knuckles, Amy and Cream who joined them. Along the way, Sonic also faced Dr. Eggman's newest creation, G-merl, a rebuilt version of Emerl. After securing the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and his friends made it to the Emerald Altar where they beat the Hyper EggRobo and used the Master Emerald to return the world to normal. Sonic then followed Eggman and G-merl, until G-merl betrayed Eggman, took the seven Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and transformed into Ultimate G-merl. Sonic, however, took the discarded Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic. Putting aside their differences to fight a common enemy, Super Sonic and Eggman joined forces and defeated Ultimate G-merl. With Ultimate G-merl's defeat, Sonic passed out in the following explosion, but woke up back home and found himself surrounded by his friends who had awaited his return. After seeing Eggman leaving, Sonic then headed out himself, searching for new adventures. arrived at Dr. Eggman's massive space fleet where he faced a battalion of Egg Fighters and Eggman in a powerful mech. During the battle, Sonic became Super Sonic and destroyed Eggman's mech and his fleet. When he corned Eggman on a space station however, Sonic was caught in an energy field where the Chaos Emeralds were painfully ripped from him, returning him to normal. With the Emeralds' power, Eggman fired an energy blast that broke the earth apart and awoke an ancient creature called Dark Gaia to harness its power. In the process, a part of Dark Gaia's energy infected Sonic and turned him into a "Werehog". Sonic was then ejected from the station with the powerless Chaos Emeralds. Moments before impacting the earth, Sonic's fall was temporarily broken by a green light. After recovering, he met an imp-like creature who noticed he had developed retrograde amnesia. Believing that he caused it by falling on the creature, Sonic promised to help recover his memories. Dawn then broke and Sonic suddenly returned to normal. The duo soon arrived at Apotos where Sonic named his new friend Chip after an ice cream they got from a local vendor. After a day's fruitless search for someone who knew Chip, Sonic realized the nature of his werehog form when he assumed it again at night. They soon after met Tails when Sonic saved him from Dark Gaia's Minions. After hearing their story, Tails took Sonic and Chip to Professor Pickle, who knew something about the global crisis, in Spagonia with the Tornado-1. When they arrived, however, they learned Eggman had kidnapped the professor. Sonic, Tails, and Chip tracked Pickle to Mazuri where they freed him from Eggman's base and reclaimed the stolen Gaia Manuscripts. Pickle told them that Dark Gaia was behind the planet's shattering, but since it was not fully reborn, they could restore the planet and the Chaos Emeralds by placing the drained Emeralds in the Gaia Temples across the world. Hyōi-Gattai This is the most basic of Paul Gekko's abilities and used many times. By using various form of weapons such as Gundams, Tanks and Bazookas. In addition this increases his abilities as the Jinchūriki of the Yamata no Orochi. *100% Hyōi Gattai (100% 憑依合体, 100% Spirit Fusion): When fighting with Dr. Eggman, He learned that either the ghost or the host must be in control, or else it would be impossible to fight with one's fullest potential. Paul Gekko and Sonic gained one hundred percent power because they have submission on sharing a single goal; defeating Eggman and saving the world. Paul Gekko's Over Soul and Attacks O.S. Sonic the Hedgehog *Shaman: Paul Gekko *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Sonic the Hedgehog (ghost) Description:'''Paul Gekko learns how to create this first Over Soul indirectly during his battle with the legendary Asakura Hao. Paul Gekko forges an Over Soul which augments the properties of his sandals, with an Over Soul that grows bigger the more Paul Gekko injects furyoku into his chest. '''Attacks *Super Sonic: Paul Gekko's special technique after tapping into the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This form is capable destroying large portions of Dr. Eggman's army of robots, fleet of ships and weapons of mass destruction. O.S. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Battleship Thawer" *Shaman: Paul Gekko *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally: Sonic the Hedgehog (ghost) 'Description:'Paul Gekko's Over Soul can manifest into a massive Battleship USS Iowa. It can shoot massive lasers from the main three barreled laser cannons. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Team Sonic-Cloud